


As Long as I'm Here...

by DraconicMusic



Series: Peridot and Dewdrop [3]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, GAY DRAGONS, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Mild Blood, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Same-sex pairings, Same-sex relationships, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Tending Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMusic/pseuds/DraconicMusic
Summary: Dewdrop is relaxing in the Rainforest when she unexpectedly sees Peridot, and notices that she is injured. When she takes the hybrid to her hut to help her, she realizes that Peridot is feeling upset from something else besides her injury.
Relationships: Peridot/Dewdrop
Series: Peridot and Dewdrop [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664863
Kudos: 3





	As Long as I'm Here...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Matter of Caring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251659) by [InconvenientImmortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InconvenientImmortal/pseuds/InconvenientImmortal). 



> _And you say, "As long as I'm here  
>  No one can hurt you"  
> Don't wanna lie here  
> But you can learn to_   
>  **\- everything i wanted by Billie Eilish**
> 
> Another Wings of Fire fanfic that I started working on last night. I haven't written any new stories involving my OCs Peridot and Dewdrop recently, so I decided to change that with this fic. This turned out longer than I originally intended, though nonetheless, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> (Also I've been listening to Billie Eilish lately and I associated one of her songs with this fic, since I thought it fit well with the themes of it.)
> 
>  **Edit: I made a drawing for this story which you can check out here:** https://aminoapps.com/c/wings-of-amino/page/blog/breathe/v8ZP_PRsnu1RgNYGK7NnZYJKM8v2DRm3Wv

It was a relatively peaceful afternoon in the Rainforest. The RainWings were either relaxing or tending to their gardens or animals they kept as pets. Queen Glory seemed to be quiet as well. For the peaceful tribe of Pyrrhia, it was a slow day.

One particular RainWing named Dewdrop happened to be relaxing as well. She was taking in the view of the foliage and trees that covered the forest, as well as some tropical birds that occasionally flew by. Even though the sun was mostly blocked by the leaves growing on the trees, Dewdrop felt the warm atmosphere on her scales, which it made her relaxation even more calm. Nothing could possibly interrupt her.

As Dewdrop looked at the sky, she found herself thinking of Peridot. She had known her for a few months now, and she cherished the memories of the times they had together. Dewdrop secretly wished the SeaWing hybrid was here right now, snuggling up close to her as they watched the view together.

However, the RainWing’s thoughts were interrupted when she heard something that partially startled her. Dewdrop turned her attention towards the noise. From what she could hear, the sound seemed to be someone stepping through leaves. Between the steps, she could hear a heavy sigh come from whatever, or whoever was coming. The sigh sounded female. Dewdrop recognized it almost immediately.

A few seconds later, a figure stepped out of the foliage, and it was none other than Peridot.

Dewdrop’s scales faded to pink as soon as she saw the hybrid. She didn’t expect to see Peridot at this time, but was nonetheless happy she was here. “O-Oh, hi, Peridot.” Dewdrop greeted the black and green hybrid, trying not to sound awkward.

“Hi.” Peridot greeted back. But there was something different about her tone. She would usually sound casual when greeting someone, but her tone seemed…unfriendly. Angry, even. Dewdrop also noticed that she was carrying a satchel and had a large leaf tied around her neck that looked worn.

Peridot’s tone created a feeling of uncertainty and worry in Dewdrop. “Peridot…are…you okay…?” She asked nervously.

Peridot stared at Dewdrop, a harsh glint in her eyes, before beginning to walk past the RainWing, without speaking a single word.

Dewdrop became even more concerned. She saw Peridot stressed many times before, but this was different.

“Peridot? Why are you walking away?” Dewdrop asked again, her scales turning into a mix of green and purplish orange. Peridot didn’t respond. She continued walking away from the confused and worried RainWing.

“Peridot-“ Dewdrop began, but stopped with a gasp when she saw a dark red substance leak from the leaf tied around Peridot’s neck. It was no doubt blood.

Dewdrop’s scales turned pale as she saw the blood drip onto the grass. “Y-You’re hurt!” Dewdrop said, her voice full of worry, running up to the hybrid.

Dewdrop’s voice seemed to catch Peridot’s attention, as she turned her head to face her. “So?” She said, indifferent as if this wasn’t a serious matter.

“Peridot, y-you’re bleeding!” Dewdrop replied, panic rising in her voice. “The blood is leaking through the leaf! If the bleeding isn’t stopped, you could faint!”

Peridot’s expression seemed to grow more agitated. “Dewdrop, I’m fine.” She replied, her voice becoming increasingly tense.

“No, you aren’t!” Dewdrop replied, now completely concerned and worried for her friend. She came up to Peridot and put a paw on the hybrid’s shoulder. “Please, let me help you.” As the RainWing spoke, Peridot saw a glint in Dewdrop’s eyes that she couldn’t describe.

In the end, Peridot sighed. “Fine, but as long as it doesn’t require me to go to an actual doctor.” She said reluctantly.

“We’ll go to my hut so I can help you.” Dewdrop told Peridot, spreading her wings in preparation to fly. As she did, she turned her head back to face her again. “Can you still fly?”

Peridot replied with a small “Yeah”, which sounded somewhat croaky due to her speaking so low.

With that, Peridot and Dewdrop took off to Dewdrop’s hut, with the SeaWing following behind.

———————

Peridot was sitting on Dewdrop’s bed, watching Dewdrop as she was searching through various storage cabinets for something. A makeshift cloth made of leaves sat next to Peridot to catch the blood still leaking from the worn leaf around her neck.

A few moments later, Dewdrop took out a wooden kit. She walked over to Peridot and opened the kit, revealing various large leaves inside. “These leaves will help stop the bleeding more than the leaf you have.” Dewdrop said, taking a leaf out of the kit.

Peridot’s expression remained neutral. She felt a little calmer, but still felt stressed from what happened earlier. Pushing her negative thoughts to the back of her mind, she untied the leaf around her neck until it came off.

When Peridot took the leaf off, however, Dewdrop gasped. On the side of Peridot’s neck was a jagged gash. Blood leaked from the scar-like wound as Dewdrop stared in horror.

“Oh, Peridot,” Dewdrop said in shock. “who did this to you?!”

Peridot seemed reluctant to respond, but after a few seconds, she swallowed, and began to speak. “I was attacked by a NightWing while I was getting stuff for my family. I was able to fight him off, but…” Peridot paused, and sighed, her breath shaking.

As Dewdrop listened, she could swear she saw tears starting to build up in Peridot’s eyes.

“P-Peridot…? A-Are you alright?” Dewdrop asked, raising up a paw to put on Peridot’s shoulder.

“I-I…” Peridot stammered, before her voice trailed off, and she silently broke down into tears.

“O-Oh, Peridot…I’m so sorry…” Dewdrop apologized sympathetically, moving closer to Peridot to hug her. She could feel the hybrid’s shoulders shaking and jolting slightly, trying to choke back sobs. “I-It’s alright…I’m here…” Dewdrop cooed, trying her best to comfort her friend.

After a few minutes, Peridot seemed to have calmed down at least a little bit, and Dewdrop released her from her hug. “Do you feel a little better?” Dewdrop asked, her eyes looking into Peridot’s as she began wrapping the new leaf around her neck to cover the gash.

“I guess…” Peridot replied, though she sounded unsure. “But…It’s just…this whole thing is pathetic to be crying over. I should be better than this.” She put her talons on her forehead. “Why do I have to be such a coward…?”

Peridot’s words crushed Dewdrop. She didn’t know how to respond. Instead, she waited for Peridot to speak again.

“And…that’s not the only reason why I’m so upset.” Peridot said, swallowing as if to keep her own sorrow back down. “There’s been…something else I can’t stop worrying over.”

“What is it, Peridot?” Dewdrop asked.

Peridot didn’t respond for a few moments. “Just…the expectations, everything I have to do, all of it. All I want to do is cry.” As she spoke, her voice quaked, and she felt tears threaten to build up in her eyes again.

Dewdrop instantly felt incredibly sorry for Peridot. She never saw her friend be so critical of herself before. Her scales turned into a grey-green as she saw Peridot try to choke back her tears.

“Whenever someone puts their faith in me or expects me to do something I find difficult, I can’t help but think…what if?” Peridot lamented. “What if I fail? What if I disappoint them?”

As Peridot was trying to hold back her sorrow, she felt Dewdrop hold her talons in her own. “Peridot…Just breathe.” Dewdrop said in a gentle tone, like a mother caring for their child. “You aren’t a bad person, Peridot. You have such amazing talent. Even if something you are doing is hard, you always succeed. Please, don’t ever think yourself as weak. As long as I’m here, I will always be there for you.” Dewdrop leaned in closer to Peridot’s face and planted a short, tender kiss on her cheek. “I love you, Peridot.”

Peridot was unsure of how to respond. She had never heard those words from Dewdrop before, but hearing them made her self-hatred and sadness fade.

As Peridot was trying to process what Dewdrop had said, Dewdrop’s scales slowly turned from crimson to a darker red, and her warm smile faltered into an embarrassed frown. “O-Oh, I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you like that! I-“ She stammered, but was interrupted when Peridot spoke again. “Hey, whoa, don’t apologize. I-It’s okay.”

Dewdrop became confused, yet also relieved. “R-Really?” Her scales faded into a tranquil blue.

“Yeah, really.” Peridot replied, her tone sounding somewhat better than earlier. “And, Dewdrop,” The hybrid placed a paw on the RainWing’s shoulders. “thanks for what you said back there. I…didn’t know you thought of me that way.” Peridot looked away, a blush visible on her cheeks.

“Oh, Peridot, you don’t need to thank me at all.” The RainWing replied in a grateful and relieved tone. “I just don’t want to see you upset.”

“Neither do I.” Peridot remarked, before gently holding Dewdrop’s face up to her own, surprising her, and planting a gentle kiss on her cheek. Dewdrop’s scales faded to crimson once more, and felt as if she was having a fever.

“O-Oh my…” Dewdrop muttered, caught off-guard by Peridot’s sudden kiss. Peridot found herself giggling at her reaction.

“You’re always so cute like that, you know?” Peridot commented. Dewdrop’s now crimson scales turned even darker at the hybrid’s statement. “Hey, why don’t you sit here with me?” Peridot patted the side of the bed she was currently sitting on for emphasis.

“Oh, a-alright.” Dewdrop answered timidly, and didn’t hesitate to join Peridot in her bed.

Peridot laid back, and Dewdrop soon followed. The hybrid wrapped an arm around Dewdrop. “Guess we’re getting back to the old routine, huh?” Peridot said to the RainWing. “Mm-hm.” Dewdrop hummed in reply, laying her head on the SeaWing hybrid’s chest to listen to her heartbeat. Peridot smiled warmly at Dewdrop’s expression. She looked so cute.

After a few minutes, Dewdrop perked her head up from Peridot’s chest slightly to look at her. “Peridot?”

“Yeah?” Peridot replied, still smiling.

“What if you don’t come back to your home? Your parents would be very worried about you.” Dewdrop’s scales turned slightly green.

“I’m sure mom and dad will be fine. Heck, this isn’t the first time I’ve been out of the house for this long.” Peridot replied, leaning in closer to Dewdrop’s ear. “Maybe I could stay here with you a little longer?”

Dewdrop’s scales turned into a pink color that expressed a pleased feeling. “D-Do you really mean that, Peridot?” She asked.

“Of course.” Peridot brought Dewdrop’s head up to her own until their eyes met. “I don’t mind spending some extra time with you, especially since you’re my friend. Or actually my girlfriend.” Yes, girlfriend sounded much better.

Dewdrop gave a pleased smile. “Thank you, Peridot.” She said to her girlfriend, snuggling her head back into her chest. Peridot giggled slightly from the sensation. It felt ticklish. “It’s no problem at all. I’m just glad to hang out with you.”

Peridot laid her head back, and let the RainWing rest her head on her chest, thinking about the encouraging words she heard from Dewdrop earlier. Like she said, she was surprised that her girlfriend thought the way she did about her, but at the same time, Peridot felt comforted knowing that there was someone else who cared about her well-being.

The SeaWing hybrid closed her eyes and relaxed, releasing some of the tension her stress had built up in her muscles. Even if Peridot was only staying in Dewdrop’s hut temporarily before returning home, she would rest happy knowing that the two would always help each other out, no matter what it was.

And, like Dewdrop said, as long as she lives, she would never, ever let anyone or anything discourage Peridot, whether it would be her abilities or herself as a dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fanfic! I think it turned out pretty well in my opinion, even though it's pretty long. Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
